


Let it Rain

by kingstonmcbride



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about after learning about the minisode on the Season 7 DVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Rain

The doctor let out a high pitched giggle, and tugged at a curl. “I love how it’s even more curly when it’s wet!”

River huffed. “Yes, well thanks to you, it’s going to be huge when it dries. Rain water makes it twice as big!”

“Awww River, don’t be cross. I mean, aside from the nearly being sacrificed thing, it was fun wasn’t it? River? Wasn’t it fun?”

Hearing the doubt in his voice she looped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

“It’s _always_ fun with you, husband”, she answered lovingly. He kissed her back, growling as desire took over and their tongues met. She felt his hand move down her body and into the front of her trousers, groaning as his questing fingers found their target and stroked at her.

“Mmmm Mrs Doctor, you are wet _everywhere_ , completely _soaked_ , I think we need to get you out of these clothes”.

She kissed down his neck, grasping his bowtie in her teeth and tugging it loose. Moving her mouth up to his ear, she nipped at his skin before whispering, “I’m all yours, sweetie.”


End file.
